1. Field
Example embodiments may relate to image sensors and/or image processing devices including the same. Example embodiments also may relate to image sensors for adjusting conversion gains and/or image processing devices including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A sensor including a pixel array, which senses effective physical quantity such as light intensity, temperature, mass, or time and outputs an electrical signal, is used in various areas. In particular, an image sensor measuring an image of a photographed object is applied to various fields. Conversion gain with which an optical signal is converted into an electrical signal is important in image sensors.
It is necessary to increase the conversion gain when the quantity of light is small based on the intensity of light input to an image sensor and to decrease the conversion gain when the quantity of light is big. However, when additional elements are provided in a pixel to adjust the conversion gain, an area that a light receiving region takes in the entire pixel is reduced, which is inefficient.
Therefore, an approach for adjusting the conversion gain according to the quantity of incident light without affecting the light receiving area is desired.